1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack pair for mounting speakers and system board in a monitor of a computer system, and more particularly to a mounting rack pair which associate speakers with a system board so that the speakers can be mounted together with the system board in a monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional monitor of a computer system provides only the function of displaying images. Speakers for audio purpose must be disposed externally and connected to the monitor by means of wires. This adversely affects the integrity of the whole computer system while the multiple wires tend to cause a disordered working environment.
Generally speaking, the disadvantages of the conventional monitor with externally connected speakers include:
1. Following an increasingly grown need of general consumers for a better combined audio-video effect provided by a monitor when using a computer, the externally disposed speakers are not able to satisfy such requirement.
2. The wires for connecting the external speakers to the monitor shall expose the connection thereof to the surroundings which has adverse influence on the whole beautiful appearance and integrity of the computer system.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a speaker mounting rack pair for mounting speakers in a monitor to eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantages.